


they'll understand.

by stxvetony



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Not A Fix-It, Tony Stark Has A Heart, im just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxvetony/pseuds/stxvetony
Summary: * AVENGERS ENDGAME SPOILERS *- fleshed out summary in notes -It’s funny how everything comes to a halt so suddenly. One second, you’re on top of the world, the next second, you’re on the ground, so suddenly. All it takes is one second, one step, and you find yourselffalling, falling, falling into oblivion.





	they'll understand.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkindstrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkindstrs/gifts).



> spoilers *
> 
> basically tony's thoughts before he dies
> 
> i'm gifting this to bree so she can cry :) love you lots

It’s funny how everything comes to a halt so suddenly. One second, you’re on top of the world, the next second, you’re on the ground, so suddenly. All it takes is one second, one step, and you find yourself  _ falling, falling, falling into oblivion. _

 

_ Everyone wants a happy ending. Right? _

 

It’s our purpose, what we strive for ever since we open our eyes. Tony Stark achieved that, if only for a moment, before in a blink of an eye, it was gone, as if it was never there, only a mere memory of everything that could have been.

 

He tries to reach back for it, for that fleeting emotion, only to come back with nothing, only the promise of something better, something bigger. He finds specks sometimes, in his memories, when he touches Morgan, the brushing of her fingers, where he pushes Pepper’s hair back, her eyes shining back at him. 

 

_ But it doesn’t always roll that way. _

 

A happy ending, something that everyone longs for, that so many people deserved, that  _ Tony Stark _ deserves, perhaps the most out of them all. He can catch the happy ending, he can savor it, if only for a second before it slips away from him. 

 

God, he had a happy ending. Before it was destroyed, taken away from him so quickly, before he could even think to look, in a blink of an eye, all of what once was, was simply ruins. 

 

_ Maybe, this time, I’m hoping if you play this back, it’s in celebration.  _

 

In another place, perhaps Tony could have joined, could have picked up Morgan and spin her around and around, introduce her to Peter, watching some of the two most important people in his life bond. Perhaps he would have kissed Pepper under the fireworks, watching, as they burst up into the night sky, higher and higher. 

 

But here, now, Tony Stark is happy laying on his life on the ground. Because the world, his family, his friends, the people that matter  _ so much more than he does _ , who have so much to offer the world, they deserve to see it prosper, to make the world their own kingdom in which they rule over. And so when he closes his eyes, it’s not in pain, it’s not in the hurt that he might not see any of them again, it’s in  _ peace _ . 

 

He knows that he will see them again, not now, not soon, but someday down the line,  _ they’ll know. _ They’ll  _ understand _ . Here, with the blackness consuming him, it’s welcoming, it’s the promise of happiness, the rest in which he has searched for.

 

He hopes it’s in celebration of all that is won, of all that is gained, and never, ever, especially not for him, for all that is lost. Tony Stark doesn’t believe in his worth, never has. His fate was never a choice for him, but his impact, the lives he touched, it was something that he chooses. He chooses to believe in people, to believe in the good. God, he isn’t worth any of this, but them, out there, the people he saved, friends, family, strangers,  _ they are worth it, worth more than him.  _ Because for every time he lays his life down, if one of them is saved, that’s all that really matters in the end. 

 

_ I hope families are reunited.  _

 

His family, they’ll be okay, more than okay without him. When all is said and done, when the fire burns out when the world can go back to normal, they’ll understand, he promises they will. And god,  _ his happy ending _ , they’ll have their own happy ending, without him. And that’s what he takes comfort in, that when he’s fully gone  _ when he’s moved on, they will have too. _

 

He loves them with every fiber of his being. And he would do it all over again and again and again if he could save his family, if he could save everybody.

 

_ I love you 3000.  _

 

Forever. 


End file.
